


Желаемое

by nyavka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Deathly Hallows, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka
Summary: Гарри Поттер получает загадочную посылку, которая обещает дать ему то, чего он по-настоящему желает.





	Желаемое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Desired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975324) by [DarlingAmatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingAmatus/pseuds/DarlingAmatus). 



Неужели со дня Последней битвы в самом деле прошёл ещё один месяц? Гарри бросил взгляд на календарь, висящий на голой стене его маленькой квартирки в центре маггловского Лондона. Действительно, был уже почти конец декабря.

Кажется, Гарри прятался от Волдеморта с его Пожирателями Смерти и искал хоркруксы, благодаря которым Тёмный Лорд был почти неуязвим, только вчера, но на самом деле с тех пор прошли целые месяцы. И сейчас Гарри уже ни от кого не прятался: он просто залёг на дно и зализывал свои раны — как физические, так и душевные. Битва за Хогвартс отняла у него почти всё.

Гарри небрежно бросил ключи от квартиры на столик у входа и сбросил ботинки. И только потом заметил маленький конверт, на котором значилось «Гарри Поттеру». Осторожно взяв конверт в руки, Гарри тщательно изучил его со всех сторон, после чего всё-таки открыл. Внутри находился обрывок пергамента, на котором было лишь несколько слов, да и те оставили Гарри в замешательстве.

_«Ты заслуживаешь от жизни большего, чем то, что ты от неё получил. Я надеюсь, мой подарок сможет возместить тебе пережитые потери»._

Столь странная концовка Гарри порядком озадачила. Он осмотрелся вокруг, рассчитывая обнаружить какую-то посылку, прилагающуюся к письму, но ничего такого не увидел. Возможно, письмо с посылкой случайно разделились и посылка прибудет позднее? Пожав плечами, Гарри положил конверт на столик рядом с ключами и направился в свою крохотную спальню, сбрасывая по пути пальто, а за ним и рубашку. Горячий душ и чашка какао с хорошей книгой перед камином — вот что должно помочь исправить его пасмурное настроение.

Но на входе в спальню Гарри замер как вкопанный. В его комнате появился новый предмет интерьера: зеркало, которое он не видел вот уже семь лет. Зеркало Еиналеж выглядело точно таким же, каким Гарри его запомнил с той ночи, когда достал из него Философский камень. Как или почему оно вдруг появилось у Гарри в спальне — можно было только гадать.

Гарри подошёл к кровати и медленно встал перед зеркалом, но его поверхность представляла собой густой серый туман, в котором нельзя было разглядеть ничего, даже собственного отражения Гарри. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы зеркало Еиналеж вело себя подобным образом, и даже задумался, не сломалось ли оно вообще? От бессознательной мысли «нужно спросить об этом Альбуса Дамблдора», Гарри накрыла волна щемящей тоски. Пожалуй, вместо горячего какао ему лучше выпить немного огневиски. Чтобы хоть так согреть своё холодное сердце.

Гарри уже повернулся, чтобы направиться в примыкающую к спальне ванную, как вдруг ему почудился чей-то шёпот. Замерев, он напряжённо прислушался, но вокруг было тихо. Однако стоило ему пошевелиться, как тот же самый шёпот раздался снова — и на этот раз Гарри был твёрдо уверен, что ему не померещилось.

— Гарри...

Обернувшись к зеркалу, Гарри невольно ахнул: теперь вся его поверхность искрилась и мерцала. С гулко колотящимся сердцем он подошёл немного ближе. Загадочный шёпот опять произнёс его имя и от этого звука у Гарри прошёл мороз по коже.

— К-кто здесь? — нервно спросил он, и тут же смутился тому, насколько дрожащим прозвучал его голос. Он встретил лицом к лицу (и победил!) Тёмного Лорда, но теперь боялся зеркала, которое должно было показать истинное желание его сердца. Потому что Гарри и сам не знал, чего он по-настоящему желал.

— Страшно, Поттер?

Гарри снова ахнул. Несомненно, этот голос был ему хорошо знаком, вот только он не слышал его уже очень давно... Если, конечно, не считать свои кошмары.

— Снейп?!

— Для тебя «профессор Снейп», Поттер.

Гарри чуть было не грохнулся на пол от столь типичного ответа своего язвительного профессора Зельеварения...

— Ч-что?.. Но... как? Чёрт, я что, совсем уже теряю рассудок?..

— О, из всех вещей, которые вы можете потерять, мистер Поттер, вам стоит особенно дорожить своим рассудком. Как-никак, он — всё, что у вас есть.

— Профессор... Это действительно вы?

— Поттер, я что, вдруг начал заикался или как-то невнятно ответил?

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, всматриваясь в по-прежнему затуманенную поверхность зеркала. Он уже успел подзабыть, какой язвой может быть... мог быть Снейп. Гарри ожесточённо потряс головой: должно быть, он действительно сходил с ума. Но почему из всех голосов, которые только можно было бы себе вообразить, ему мерещился голос Снейпа? Хотя Гарри действительно чувствовал, что между ними осталось столько всего невысказанного... После того, как Снейп умер от руки Тёмного Лорда, а Гарри узнал правду о настоящей жизни Северуса Снейпа...

— К Мордреду это всё, — глухо пробормотал он, отвернувшись от зеркала и устало зашагав в ванную.

Сбрасывая по дороге свою оставшуюся одежду, он совершенно не подозревал о паре обсидиановых глаз, наблюдающих за каждым его движением.

* * *

Простыни, на которых он лежал, были насквозь пропитаны потом. Смерти тех, кого Гарри знал и любил, всё ещё преследовали его в снах. Проснувшись от своего собственного крика, он резко выпрямился в постели, тяжело дыша и пытаясь стряхнуть сковавший его ужас.

— Видишь меня в снах, Поттер?

От испуга Гарри чуть было не выпрыгнул из кровати, но в свои восемнадцать лет он пережил слишком многое, чтобы теперь бояться какого-то голоса, пусть даже пытающегося его напугать. Поэтому он лишь повернулся к зеркалу, таинственно мерцающему в тусклом свете ночного неба.

— Не понимаю...

— Ну, в этом уж точно нет ничего удивительного, — фыркнул Снейп-из-Зеркала. — Но ты произнёс во сне мое имя... Почему? Мучают кошмары о том, какой я страшный злодей?

— Нет, разумеется, нет! С чего бы мне стало сниться что-то подобное?

— Разве ты не считал меня злодеем в течение всех лет своей учёбы в Хогвартсе? Боюсь, Поттер, что в тебя угодило слишком много проклятий.

— Но... Разве я мог считать иначе? Вы же всё время вели себя со мной так, словно я — грязь, прилипшая к подошве вашего ботинка.

— Я должен был так себя вести. Я был...

— Я знаю, — перебил Гарри, явно оборвав красочную тираду, которую Снейп собирался произнести.

— Ты знаешь? — хмуро переспросил Снейп, несомненно недовольный тем, что Гарри его прервал.

— Да. Я... видел ваши воспоминания. Вы дали мне их в ту ночь, когда... — голос Гарри дрогнул и оборвался, потому что на него вдруг нахлынули все воспоминания и эмоции упомянутой ночи.

— О... Вот как. Так значит, я?.. — голос Снейпа разом утратил все свои язвительные нотки.

Гарри долго молчал, прежде чем почувствовал, что снова может говорить.

— Да, сэр.

— Как?..

— Волдеморт... Он решил, что вы настоящий хозяин Старшей Палочки, поэтому он перерезал вам горло и натравил на вас Нагини. А потом выяснилось, что настоящим хозяином палочки был я... Мне так жаль, профессор. Я же понятия не имел... Я должен был...

— Оставь свои извинения при себе, Поттер, — сухо оборвал его Снейп. — Я никогда не нуждался и не буду нуждаться в твоей жалости.

— Это не жалость, чёртов ты мерзавец! — взвился Гарри, и его голос дал петуха.

— О... Я... приношу свои извинения, — с явной неловкостью произнёс Снейп после паузы.

— И почему, интересно, я должен их принять? Я понимаю, почему вы обращались со мной, как с дерьмом, когда рядом находились те, кто считали вас Пожирателем Смерти и не должны были догадаться о вашей роли двойного шпиона. Но вы же были жестоким ублюдком, даже когда мы с вами оставались вдвоём! Только из-за того, как с вами в своё время обходились мой отец и крёстный. Но я — не они, Северус!

— И я понял это слишком поздно для того, чтобы имело смысл что-то менять. Было проще, чтобы ты меня ненавидел. Так было лучше для...

— Для меня? Да мне плевать, что, по-твоему, было лучше для меня! Почему все вокруг считали, что могут принимать за меня решения, словно я всего лишь несмышлёный ребёнок, но в то же время совершенно не возражали, чтобы я прямой дорогой маршировал к собственной смерти? Да я ненавижу тот факт, что у меня никогда не было выбора! Я ненавижу Дамблдора за то, что он всё от меня скрыл; я ненавижу Волдеморта за его злобные безумные идеи и я ненавижу тебя за твою роль в этом всём! Я потерял стольких людей, которых мог бы спасти, если бы только был лучше ко всему этому подготовлен!

— В этом, мистер Поттер, я могу с вами только согласиться, — глухо и как-то очень устало ответил Снейп.

После этого повисла тишина, во время которой Гарри мог лишь тихо всхлипывать, свернувшись калачиком и уткнувшись лицом в собственные колени. Словно это могло хоть как-то защитить от боли, терзающей его душу.

* * *

Следующая неделя прошла без каких-либо голосов из прошлого. После той ночи, когда Гарри проснулся от кошмара, а потом долго спорил с кем-то, находящимся по другую сторону зеркала Еиналеж (ну, или в воображении самого Гарри), тускло-чёрное зеркало вело себя совершенно обыденно. Поскольку больше оно не издавало ни единого звука, Гарри начинал подумывать, что, должно быть, он действительно уже довёл себя до того, что начал бредить.

Слушая, как прохожие на улице беззаботно смеются и веселятся, радуясь густому снегу, неожиданно повалившему в самый канун Рождества, Гарри изо всех сил старался не чувствовать горечи. По отношению к этим людям, которым просто было хорошо в компании своих любимых и близких. Они ведь не были виноваты в том, что его собственная жизнь была предречённой трагедией.

Из этих мрачных мыслей Гарри вывели часы, пробившие полночь. Со вздохом допив остатки огневиски, он решил, что на этом можно смело считать своё «празднование» законченным, и направился спать.

Стянув свитер, Гарри через всю комнату швырнул его в угол. И вдруг краем глаза заметил что-то странное. Обернувшись, он увидел, что зеркало Еиналеж сделалось кристально-ясным и теперь безупречно отражало всю его спальню... и высокую тёмную фигуру, сидящую на краю кровати.

— Профессор?! — тут же развернулся Гарри, но кроме него в комнате никого не было. Он перевёл взгляд обратно к зеркалу: как раз вовремя для того, чтобы увидеть, как знакомый мужчина в чёрном подошёл к зеркальной границе, встав прямо напротив него.

— Выглядишь удивлённым, Поттер.

— Я... Я не понимаю. Что происходит?

— Разумеется, даже ты должен помнить об особых свойствах, которыми обладает зеркало Еиналеж.

— Я... То есть, да, но я... — Гарри растерянно замолчал.

— Нечего ответить, Поттер? Вот уж, действительно, раннее рождественское чудо.

Из всех людей, которых зеркало Еиналеж могло показать Гарри, почему, во имя всех Основателей, оно выбрало Снейпа?!

— Зеркало не выбирало, это сделал ты сам, — снова заговорил Снейп, вызвав у Гарри испуганное оханье: похоже, Снейп читал его мысли.

— Я не читаю твои мысли, Поттер, просто у тебя всё на лице написано, — вздохнул Снейп. — В глубине души, больше кого-либо другого ты почему-то захотел увидеть именно меня. Мои поздравления, мистер Поттер: вам наконец-то удалось меня удивить.

— Я... Кажется, в последнее время я просто не могу перестать о вас думать. О том, почему из всех людей это был именно ваш голос и ваша... личность.

Выражение лица Снейпа неуловимо смягчилось, и он почти с теплотой поцокал языком.

— Думаю, ты уже и сам понял, почему, Гарри.

Гарри растерянно замолчал. Все кусочки мозаики вдруг начали становиться на свои места, со всей отчётливостью обрисовывая, какую роль в его жизни играл Северус Снейп.

— «Всегда», ты сказал, — очень тихо пробормотал Гарри, подходя к зеркалу и становясь перед своим зеркальным собеседником так близко, как только было возможно.

— Да.

У Гарри перехватило дыхание, и он упал перед зеркалом на колени. По его щекам потекли слёзы. Как он мог так сильно ошибаться насчёт Северуса Снейпа?! Вот уж действительно, тот сыграл свою роль злодея слишком, слишком хорошо.

— Тебе не идёт плакать, Поттер, — мягко заметил бархатный голос.

Гарри, несмотря на слёзы, издал короткий смешок и неверяще покачал головой.

— Мерзавец, — тепло прошептал он. — Я... я ужасно хотел бы тебя сейчас обнять, — он смущённо поднял глаза на мужчину, которого помнил исключительно в качестве хладнокровного ублюдка.

— Я ничего так сильно не хотел в течение всех последних двух лет, — тихо ответил Снейп и от его тона у Гарри замерло сердце.

— Такое впечатление, будто ты стыдишься этого факта.

— Потому что этого стоит стыдиться! — вдруг прошипел Снейп и его чёрные глаза яростно вспыхнули. — Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это: желать чего-то так сильно, что почти не можешь думать ни о чём другом — и в то же время понимать, что всё это совершенно неправильно.

— В любви нет ничего постыдного, Северус.

Бледные щёки Снейпа залил румянец.

— Никто не говорил ничего о любви.

— Тебе и не нужно было об этом говорить, я вижу это у тебя в глазах. После столького времени я наконец-то научился тебя читать, — Гарри покачал головой и встал, чтобы снова очутиться со Снейпом лицом к лицу. К его удивлению, теперь его бывший профессор был совсем ненамного выше него.

— Самонадеянный паршивец, — пробормотал Снейп, но Гарри отчётливо расслышал в его голосе нежность.

Гарри машинально протянул к нему ладонь, ожидая наткнуться на холодное стекло, но вместо этого его рука не встретила никакого сопротивления и он, потеряв равновесие, упал прямо в тёплые сильные объятия. Он потрясённо поднял глаза на не менее шокированного Снейпа.

— Н-но как?!..

— Возможно, тебе стоит перестать подвергать всё сомнению, а вместо этого просто принять то, что есть? — усмехнулся Снейп и крепче его обнял. Гарри недоумённо моргнул, а затем, словно его мозг заново воссоединился с телом, обвил шею Снейпа руками и прижался к нему ещё теснее. И как что-то настолько непривычное могло ощущаться таким правильным? У Гарри было такое чувство, словно его жизнь наконец-то обрела смысл и полноту.

Его подбородка бережно коснулась узкая ладонь, и Гарри поднял глаза на мужчину, которого когда-то ненавидел, а теперь... Гарри не был уверен, что именно он теперь чувствовал, потому что это чувство было ему не слишком знакомо. Но оно заставляло всё его тело дрожать от предвкушения. А затем к его потрескавшимся губам прикоснулись другие: тонкие, но очень мягкие и тёплые. Сердце Гарри пустилось вскачь, в груди затрепетали тысячи невидимых бабочек, и он, судорожно вцепившись в чёрную ткань, начал неуверенно отвечать на поцелуй. К сожалению, тот продлился всего несколько секунд, потому что Снейп вдруг резко отстранился.

— Прошу меня простить, я не должен был... Я всё неправильно понял, — с побелевшим лицом пробормотал Снейп, немедленно отпуская Гарри, но тот лишь схватился за него ещё крепче.

— Нет-нет! Я... Мне всё очень понравилось, просто... мне мало с кем приходилось целоваться и ни разу не доводилось делать этого с парнями. Правда, не то чтобы это так уж сильно отличалось от поцелуя с девчонкой...

Снейп усмехнулся, явно позабавленный его невнятным объяснением.

— Мне стоило об этом догадаться, учитывая твою историю. И, думаю, я должен был тебя... спросить, ну или хотя бы предупредить.

— Некоторым вещам лучше так и оставаться сюрпризами, профессор, — счастливо прошептал Гарри, теперь уже полноценно обнимая Снейпа и снова придвигаясь к его лицу.

— Зови меня Северус, — сказал Снейп, прежде чем вовлечь Гарри в новый, на этот раз более уверенный, поцелуй, обводя контуры его губ лёгкими, дразнящими движениями, вызвавшими у Гарри глухой стон. Гарри неуверенно скользнул по языку Северуса своим собственным, вырвав у Снейпа низкий ответный звук, отозвавшийся в его теле самым приятным образом.

Теперь они оба куда-то двигались, но Гарри не осмеливался открыть глаза, опасаясь, что всё это лишь прекрасная фантазия, и он очнётся, обнимая пустое зеркало. И только почувствовав лёгкий толчок и разрыв контакта с Северусом, Гарри испуганно распахнул глаза, чтобы обнаружить, что падает на спину на собственную кровать. Северус незамедлительно последовал за ним и теперь полулежал сверху, одной рукой обнимая Гарри за талию, а другой скользя по его голой груди. Гарри лишь приглушённо ахнул, когда ловкие пальцы погладили и тут же сжали его правый сосок.

— Ты ещё красивее, чем я думал, — пробормотал Северус, пока его пальцы выводили на бледной после стольких месяцев затворничества коже замысловатые узоры.

Гарри только что не плавился от этих ласковых прикосновений. Стремясь подарить Северусу ответное удовольствие, он потянулся к пуговицам на его рубашке, но был мягко остановлен тонкой кистью. В чёрных глазах блеснула неуверенность.

— Северус, если мы это делаем, то до конца. Без полумер, — и Гарри снова потянулся к пуговицам.

На этот раз его никто не остановил, так что Гарри успешно расстегнул высокий воротничок, скрывавший шею Северуса... И поражённо охнул. Снейп вздрогнул и быстро прикрыл ладонью обнажившийся участок кожи. На какую-то долю секунды его лицо исказилось от боли, но тут же приняло привычный вид бесстрастной маски. Гарри осторожно погладил впалую щеку. В его собственных глазах плескалась не меньшая боль от слишком свежих и жутких воспоминаний.

— Прости, что не смог тебя спасти... — дрогнувшим голосом прошептал Гарри.

Северус покачал головой.

— Что сделано, то сделано. Не стоит жалеть сейчас о прошлом, давай лучше... ценить настоящее.

Гарри кивнул и мягко отвёл его ладонь в сторону, чтобы припасть к покрытой рваными шрамами шее, осыпая её осторожными поцелуями. Снейп громко ахнул от этих прикосновений, а потом протяжно застонал от удовольствия, когда Гарри принялся водить по этой чувствительной области языком.

Потянув Гарри за волосы, Северус развернул его голову так, чтобы впиться в его губы требовательным поцелуем. Гарри ещё никогда не встречал такого властного напора, но сразу понял, что ему это безмерно нравится. Жадно подавшись навстречу, он всхлипнув, когда ладонь Снейпа накрыла его пах сквозь тонкую ткань брюк, и, к своему собственному удивлению, рванул рубашку Северуса вниз, вызвав у того лёгкий смешок.

Поскуливая от нетерпения, Гарри торопливо стянул с Северуса остатки рубашки и потянулся к его брюкам.

— Северус, пожалуйста!.. Я больше не выдержу...

Но Снейп, похоже, уже и сам понял, что время колебаться и отступать прошло, и что если он сейчас не окажется внутри Гарри, то попросту взорвётся. Одним взмахом палочки он избавил их обоих от остатков одежды, и Гарри снова ахнул, взглянув вниз на ужасно эротическую картину, которую представляли собой их переплетённые тела.

— Гарри, ты точно этого хочешь? Это твой последний шанс передумать, — хрипло предупредил Снейп.

— Да, боги, да! Северус, пожалуйста! — Гарри нетерпеливо выгнулся ему навстречу, застонав от наслаждения, когда их члены восхитительно заскользили друг о друга.

Северус снова взмахнул палочкой, призывая небольшой флакон, и медленно раздвинул ноги Гарри. От открывшегося перед ним великолепного зрелища его член болезненно заныл.

— Расслабься, Гарри. Я не причиню тебе боли.

С этими словами Северус покружил скользкими от ароматного масла пальцами возле отверстия Гарри, отчего тот приглушённо заскулил. Хотя Гарри никогда не доводилось быть с мужчиной, он более-менее представлял себе, как это происходит. Но понятия не имел, насколько всё окажется чувственным. Когда в него проник первый палец, у Гарри перехватило дыхание: боли действительно не было, только странное ощущение непривычности происходящего. Движения Снейпа были очень медленными (судя по всему, для блага Гарри), но они никоим образом не приглушали то пламя, которое Северус в нём разжёг. И судя по багровой, сочащейся смазкой головке члена Снейпа, для него всё происходящее было не менее приятным.

— Масло, которое я использовал, чтобы тебя растянуть, обладает лёгкими анестезирующими свойствами, но я не могу обещать, что первое проникновение не вызовет у тебя совсем никакого дискомфорта, — немного виновато сказал Северус, устраиваясь у Гарри между ног.

Гарри обнял его за шею и улыбнулся.

— Уверен, что мне доводилось испытывать и намного худшее. А это точно будет стоить любого дискомфорта.

Лицо Северуса осветилось непривычной для него нежностью, и он наклонился к Гарри для долгого поцелуя, прервавшегося судорожным вдохом, когда Снейп осторожно начал входить. Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, всё могло бы быть хуже, но Северус, как оказалось, был мастером не только в зельеварении.

К тому времени, как Снейп вошёл на всю длину, его голова была запрокинута, губы искусаны, а глаза — закрыты от острого удовольствия. Несколько мгновений он совершенно не двигался, восстанавливая своё самообладание.

— Всё в порядке, Гарри? — наконец осторожно спросил он.

— Да, всё хорошо. Благодаря тебе... — и Гарри притянул его вниз для пылкого поцелуя. — Ох... прошу тебя, двигайся. Мне нужно тебя почувствовать.

Тихо зарычав, Снейп послушно двинул бёдрами, медленно выходя из Гарри, чтобы затем всё так же медленно снова войти. Гарри вцепился в его плечи в качестве опоры и подался навстречу. Снейп издал тихий смешок.

— Какой ты нетерпеливый.

— И это исключительно твоя вина, так что принимай ответственность, — нахально выдохнул Гарри, но его смех быстро сменился протяжным стоном, когда Северус вдруг резко вышел, а потом сильным толчком прошёлся по какой-то совершенно волшебной точке в теле Гарри, о существовании которой тот раньше даже не подозревал.

— Это была твоя простата, Поттер, — довольно усмехнулся Снейп. — Я так понимаю, раньше ты не был знаком с этой своей эрогенной зоной?

— Н-не был, — снова застонал Гарри, потому что Северус прицельно повторил своё движение, снова скользнув по его простате.

— О-ох, М-Мерлин!.. — блаженно выдохнул Гарри.

— Согласен, — хмыкнул Снейп, после чего схватил Гарри за бёдра, притягивая его к себе ещё ближе, и начал вбиваться в него в каком-то совершенно сумасшедшем ритме. Оба мужчины застонали от удовольствия.

— С-северус, я больше не выдержу!.. — всхлипнул Гарри.

— Так не сдерживайся... Я с тобой, Гарри. Всегда...

Эти слова стали для Гарри последней каплей и его тело судорожно напряглось и сжалось, отправив Северуса в собственный оглушительный оргазм, наполнивший Гарри тугими горячими струями. А потом на Гарри вдруг нахлынула колоссальная усталость от всех переживаний и происшествий этой ночи, и он уснул сразу же, как только оказался в уютном кольце тёплых и надёжных рук.

* * *

Как только Гарри осознал, что проснулся, он тут же сел в кровати, отчаянно озираясь по сторонам. Северуса не было и следа. Сердце Гарри болезненно сжалось и ухнуло куда-то вниз, а глаза защипали жгучие слёзы. Всё-таки это был всего лишь сон...

— Да ладно тебе, Поттер, всё не могло быть настолько плохо. Если, конечно, судить по энтузиазму, с которым ты выстанывал моё имя... — послышался знакомый насмешливый голос.

Гарри молниеносно развернулся в его сторону, чтобы увидеть выходящего из ванной комнаты Северуса: в полотенце и с ещё влажными после душа волосами. И как только он умудрился не услышать шум льющейся воды?!

— Но... как? Я же снова у себя в квартире... Как ты сюда попал? Ты же должен быть...

Северус фыркнул.

— А ты умеешь порадовать приятной беседой поутру, Поттер. Похоже, тонкому искусству постельных разговоров мне тебя тоже придётся научить. А если серьёзно... Разве вчерашняя ночь тебя совсем ничему не научила? Просто прими то, что тебе... что нам подарили, и перестань задаваться бесполезными вопросами.

И Гарри всё-таки не удержался от слёз, расплываясь в широкой счастливой улыбке и отбрасывая одеяло, чтобы ринуться в объятия своего Северуса и впиться в него таким отчаянным поцелуем, словно это был последний день на земле. О да, он охотно перестанет задаваться бесполезными вопросами, а вместо этого от души возблагодарит загадочные силы — кем бы они ни были — исполнившие его самое заветное желание.

* * *

А в это время конверт, лежащий у Гарри в прихожей, вдруг засветился радужным светом, и в коротенькой записке появилось несколько новых строчек.

_«Ты заслуживаешь от жизни большего, чем то, что ты от неё получил. Я надеюсь, мой подарок сможет возместить тебе пережитые потери. Желаю вам обрести друг с другом счастье, которого вы оба оказались лишены. С любовью, Альбус Дамблдор»._


End file.
